wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wielki las/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: IV. Postanowienie. Północ się zbliżała. Sześć godzin trzeba było spędzić wśród ciemności lasu, sześć godzin, długich, pełnych grozy... To tylko było pewnem, że Kamis i jego towarzysze zabezpieczeni są przed napaścią słoni; las stał się dla nich murem ochronnym. Z tej strony spokój zapewniony. Co prawda, inne niebezpieczeństwo groziło... Czy teraz znów liczne ognie nie ukażą się na skraju lasu?.. Czy można wątpić, że część krajowców obozuje w tem miejscu?.. Przed taką napaścią nie było obrony... — Czuwajmy — rzekł forloper, odetchnąwszy nieco po szalonym biegu. — Czuwajmy — powtórzył Jan Kort — i bądźmy gotowi do odparcia napadu!.. Krajowcy nie mogą być daleko... W tym właśnie miejscu się zatrzymali, a oto reszty ich ogniska. Jeszcze iskry się wydobywają... Rzeczywiście, tuż pod drzewem, żarzyły się węgle, rzucając blask czerwony. Maks Huber podniósł się, zarzucił karabin na ramię i zapuścił się w gąszcz. Kamis i Jan Kort czekali z niepokojem, gotowi iść za nim. Nieobecność Maksa trwała zaledwie kilka minut. Nie zobaczył nic podejrzanego, nic, coby groziło natychmiastowem niebezpieczeństwem. — Ta część lasu jest obecnie pusta — rzekł. To pewne, że czarni wynieśli się... — A może uciekli, gdy zobaczyli słonie? — Być może, gdyż ognie, które widzieliśmy, zagasły, jak tylko rozległ się ryk słoni w kierunku północnym. Czy to była ostrożność, czy obawa?.. A jednak krajowcy powinni byli czuć się bezpieczni po za drzewami... Nie rozumiem doprawdy... — Doczekajmy dnia, — rzekł Maks — co do mnie dłużej już czuwać nie mogę. Mimowoli oczy mi się zamykają... — Niestosowną chwilę do snu wybrałeś. — Najniestosowniejszą!.. przyznaję. Lecz sen nie słucha; on rozkazuje... Dobranoc i do jutra! Za chwilę Maks, rozciągnięty pod drzewem, spał snem sprawiedliwych. — Połóż się koło niego, Lango — rzekł Jan Kort... Ja i Kamis będziemy czuwali do dnia. — Wystarczę sam jeden — odpowiedział forloper. Zwyczajne to dla mnie, a panu radzę naśladować przyjaciela. Można było zdać się na Kamisa, że do dnia oka nie zmruży. Lango poszedł położyć się przy Maksie. Jan walczył jeszcze kwadrans ze snem, rozmawiając z forloperem. Mówili o nieszczęsnym portugalczyku, z którym Kamis był związany oddawna, i którego zalety mogli ocenić w ciągu tej kampanii. — Nieszczęśliwy, stracił głowę — powtarzał Kamis, widząc się opuszczonym, okradzionym, zrabowanym, przez tych podłych tragarzy... — Biedny człowiek! To były ostatnie słowa Jana... Zmożony zmęczeniem opadł na trawę i usnął natychmiast. Jeden tylko Kamis, z oczyma otwartemi, nasłuchując najmniejszych szmerów, z karabinem w ręku czuwał do pierwszego brzasku dnia. Jan Kort miał umysł poważny i bardzo praktyczny, co jest zwykłą zaletą ludzi z Nowego świata. Urodzony w Bostonie, posiadał tylko wszystkie dobre strony amerykanina. Zamiłowany był w studyach geografii i antropologii; badanie nad pochodzeniem ras ludzkich zajmowało go do najwyższego stopnia. Do tych zalet łączył wielką odwagę i wierność w przyjaźni posuniętą do poświęcenia. Maks, paryżanin do szpiku i kości, nie ustępował Janowi ani głową ani sercem. Lecz mniej praktyczny, żywego temperamentu, gonił z ochotą za nadzwyczajnością i zdolny był do wybryków ślepej odwagi, dla dogodzenia rozbujałej wyobraźni, gdyby go nie powstrzymywał rozsądny przyjaciel. Szczęśliwy ten wpływ kilka razy dobrze już oddziałał od wyjazdu z Libreville. Libreville jest stolicą Kongo francuskiego i kraju Gabun, liczy obecnie do tysiąc sześciuset mieszkańców. Mieszka tu stale gubernator kolonij, niema tam większych budynków nad dom jego, szpital, zakład misyonarzy, a w części przemysłowej i handlowej, skład węgla, magazyny z produktami krajowemi na eksport, i składy drzewa. O trzy kilometry od tej stolicy znajduje się kraj należący do kogo innego, wioska Glass, gdzie kwitną faktorye niemieckie, angielskie i amerykańskie. Tam poznali się Maks Huber i Jan Kort już przed pięciu czy sześciu laty i zawarli ścisłą przyjaźń. Rodziny ich posiadały duże interesy w faktoryach amerykańskich w Glass, a oni obydwaj zajmowali tam wyższe stanowiska. Trzy miesiące temu Maks Huber i Jan Kort powzięli zamiar zwiedzenia kraju ciągnącego się na wschód Kongo francuskiego i Kamerunu. Odważni myśliwi, nie wahali się przyłączyć do karawany dążącej z Libreville do tego właśnie kraju, obfitującego w słonie, po za Bahar—el—Abiad, aż do krańców Bargimi i Darfuru. Znali obydwa szefa tej karawany, portugalczyka Urdaxa, pochodzącego z Sango, a który słusznie uchodził za bardzo zręcznego i uczciwego kupca. Francuz i amerykanin śmiało mogli zatem przyjąć towarzystwo Urdaxa a także forlopera, przewodnika, Kamisa, który jak się okazało, nie żałował trudu i poświęcenia na obronę karawany. Jak wiadomo, kampania była bardzo szczęśliwa. Maks i Jan, przywykli, do klimatu, znosili wytrzymale wszelkie trudy. Schudli trochę, to prawda, lecz powracali w dobrem zdrowiu, kiedy nieszczęście stanęło im na drodze powrotnej. Przeszło tysiąc sześćset kilometrów dzieliło ich jeszcze od Libreville. „Wielki Las,” tak nazwał go Urdax, ten las Ubangi, którego granicę przekroczyli, usprawiedliwiał tę nazwę. Urdax nie chciał puszczać się przez ten las, tylko okrążyć go od zachodu. Wreszcie, wóz nie byłby w stanie poruszać się w takim labiryncie. Lepiej przedłużyć pochód o dni kilka, a iść drogą łatwiejszą, wzdłuż skraju lasu, prowadzącą do prawego wybrzeża Ubangi, a stamtąd wygodnie dotrzeć do faktoryi Libreville. Obecnie okoliczności się zmieniły. Nie było już karawany, nie było ciężaru kości słoniowej. Nie było wozu, wołów, ani przyrządów do rozstawienia obozu. Trzej mężczyźni tylko i dziecko. Co robić? Czy powrócić do drogi, wskazanej przez Urdaxa, w tak niekorzystnych warunkach, czy próbować piechotą przebyć las, gdzie spotkanie hord koczujących będzie mniej straszne, a droga krótsza do granic Kongo francuskiego. O wszystkiem tem myślał Kamis, czuwając. Skoro dwaj przyjaciele otworzyli oczy, zerwali się zaraz na równe nogi. — Krajowcy?.. zapytał Jan Kort. — Nie pokazali się. — Nie zostawili śladu przejścia?.. — Może być, panie Janie, i prawdopodobnie na samym skraju lasu... — Zobaczmy. Poszli wszyscy, nawet Langa za nimi, w stronę płaszczyzny. O trzydzieści kroków znaleźli wskazówki: pod drzewami trawa wygnieciona, szczątki smolnych gałęzi na pół ogniem strawionych, popiół z żarzącemi się jeszcze iskrami, suche gałęzie, z których dym się wydobywał. Lecz żadnej istoty ludzkiej nie było pod drzewami, ani na gałęziach, pomiędzy któremi przed sześcioma godzinami poruszały się ognie latające i oświecały horyzont. — Wynieśli się... rzekł Maks Huber. — Lub przynajmniej oddalili — odpowiedział Kamis, zdaje się, że nie potrzebujemy się obawiać... — Krajowcy się oddalili — przerwał Jan — słonie nie poszły za ich przykładem!.. I rzeczywiście, olbrzymy gruboskóre włóczyły się ciągle koło lasu. Kilku nawet próbowało wejść gwałtem przez zaporę z drzew, lub przewrócić pnie silnem pchaniem. Z kępy drzew tamaryndowych ani śladu nie pozostało, wzgórek pozbawiony cienia, tworzył już tylko lekką wypukłość na powierzchni płaszczyzny. Idąc za radą forlopera, Maks i Jan unikali pokazywania się, w nadziei, że słonie opuszczą w końcu zajmowane stanowisko. — Toby nam pozwoliło wrócić na miejsce obozowiska, rzekł Maks, i pozbierać to, co tam jeszcze zostało... może jaka paka z konserwami, amunicya... — A także pogrzebać nieszczęśliwego Urdaxa... — Sądzę, że niema tam po co wracać — odpowiedział Kamis. Wszystko musi być zmiażdżone i z ziemią zrównane! Forloper miał słuszność. Ponieważ zaś słonie nie okazywały wcale zamiaru opuszczenia stanowiska, pozostało tylko wracać na miejsce, gdzie ognisko paliło się jeszcze, a potem zdecydować co należało robić. Po drodze Maks zabił piękną „inyalę” zapewniającą pożywienie na trzy dni przynajmniej. Był to rodzaj antylopy z sierścią ciemno szarą, z rogami spiralnemi. Kula położyła zwierzę na miejscu w chwili, gdy wsuwało głowę pomiędzy gałęzie. Mogło ważyć do trzystu funtów. Widząc jak pada, Lango skoczył jak młody pies, lecz nie mógł przynieść takiej zwierzyny; musiano mu dopomódz. Forloper, który nawykłym był do podobnych operacyj, rozpłatał zwierzę długim nożem, wyciął kawały najlepsze, i zaniósł je z pomocą towarzyszów do ogniska. Jan Kort dorzucił naręcze suchego drzewa, a jak tylko zrobiło się dużo węgli, Kamis położył na nich kilka kawałów zwierzyny. Nie było mowy o konserwach, sucharach; tragarze zapewne zabrali je z sobą opuszczając karawanę. Na szczęście obfitujące w zwierzynę lasy Afryki środkowej, dostarczały pożywienia, jeżeli myśliwy umiał zadowolnić się mięsem pieczonem. Szło tylko o amunicyę. Jan, Maks, i Kamis mieli po jednym karabinie, prócz rewolwerów; wszyscy jednak razem nie mieli więcej, niż sto pięćdziesiąt strzałów zapewnionych. Nędzne zaopatrzenie, przyznać trzeba, przedewszystkiem, jak się jest zmuszonym bronić przeciw dzikim zwierzętom lub dzikszym jeszcze krajowcom, przez sześćset kilometrów, aż do lewego wybrzeża Ubangi. Od tamtego punktu Kamis i jego towarzysze powinni znaleźć możność zaopatrzenia się w żywność bez wielkiego trudu, bądź we wsiach, bądź w osadach misyonarzy, a nawet na statkach, płynących tą wielką arteryą, przerzynającą Kongo. Posiliwszy się dostatecznie i ugasiwszy pragnienie wodą ze strumyka, wijącego się pod drzewami, wszyscy trzej zaczęli się naradzać, co przedsięwziąć. Pierwszy Jan Kort głos zabrał: — Urdax był dotąd naszym wodzem... Gotowi byliśmy zawsze iść za jego radą, gdyż pokładaliśmy w nim zaufanie..! Takie same zaufanie ty, Kamisie, budzisz w nas swoim charakterem i doświadczeniem... Powiedz, co uważasz za stosowne w naszem położeniu, a bądź pewny, że się zgodzimy na to... — Niezgoda nigdy pomiędzy nami nie zagości. — Ty znasz ten kraj, Kamis — mówił dalej Jan Kort. — Od wielu lat prowadzisz karawany z poświęceniem, które i my potrafiliśmy ocenić... Odwołujemy się do tego poświęcenia, jak i do twojej wierności, a wiem że nam ani jednego ani drugiego nie zabraknie... — Panie Janie, panie Maksie, możecie liczyć na mnie... odpowiedział krótko forloper. I uścisnął ręce, które się do niego wyciągnęły, a nawet i rękę małego Lango. — Jakież twoje zdanie?.. zapytał Jan Kort. Czy mamy wyrzec się projektu Urdaxa co do okrążania lasu od zachodu?.. — Musimy iść lasem. Może narazimy się na spotkanie z dzikiemi zwierzętami, ale przynajmniej bezpieczni będziemy od napaści krajowców. Jestem niemal pewny, iż żadne plemię nie odważyłoby się gościć w tych gęstwinach. Większe niebezpieczeństwa czekałyby nas w otwartem polu, przedewszystkiem ze strony hord dzikich... Wśród tego lasu karawana nie mogłaby się, obracać, piesi zaś, zawsze znajdą przejście. Zwrócimy się w stronę południowo zachodnią, i spodziewam się, że przybędziemy bez nieszczęścia do katarakty Songo. W miejscu tem rzeka Ubangi zwraca się z zachodu na południe. Według opowiadań podróżnych, do tego to miejsca sięgają ostatnie krańce wielkiego lasu. Począwszy od tych ujść, trzeba tylko iść równolegle z równikiem; dzięki karawanom bardzo licznym w tych stronach, nie trudno tu o żywność. Zdanie Kamisa przyjęto bez rozpraw, tembardziej, że marszruta jego skracała drogą do Ubangi. Pytanie tylko jakie przeszkody znajdą w głębiach lasu. O ścieżkach możliwych, ani marzyć; chyba tylko drogi wydeptane przez dzikie zwierzęta, bawoły, nosorożce i inne. Po przez gęste krzewy potrzeba drogę torować sobie siekierą. Nie było jej jednak. Forloper miał tylko toporek, a towarzysze jego noże kieszonkowe. Co do trudności oryentowania się pod drzewami, gdzie słońce słabo przebijało przez gęste gałęzie, o to nie trzeba było się troszczyć. Kamis posiadał w wysokim stopniu zdolność oryentowania się; dał tego liczne dowody. W pewnej mierze francuz i amerykanin mogli się zdać na tę zdolność raczej zmysłów, niż umysłu, nie ulegającą omyłce. O innych trudnościach Kamis tak się wyraził: — Wiem, że zamiast ścieżki, znajdziemy grunt zarośnięty przeróżnemi krzewy, zawalony drzewem upadłem ze starości, wreszcie wszelkiemi możliwemi przeszkodami, trudnemi do przebycia. Lecz czy możebne żeby taki ogromny las nie był przerznięty strumieniami, które mogą właśnie spływać do Ubangi?.. — Choćby ten, który biegnie na zachód od płaszczyzny — zauważył Maks. Skręca on ku lasowi; dla czego nie miałby w dalszym biegu zmienić się w rzekę?.. Zbudujemy tratwę... kilka pni związanych razem... — Byleby ta twoja rzeka, istniejąca w wyobraźni, była spławną. — Ty trudności tylko widzisz, kochany Janie... — Lepiej, przewidzieć je wpierw, niż spotkać je potem niespodzianie, kochany Maksie. — Jeżeli napotkamy rzekę — wtrącił forloper — będziemy po niej żeglować dopóki się da... Jeżeli uda się ominąć zawady, ominiemy... W przeciwnym razie, pójdziemy znów piechotą.. — Ja też nie sprzeciwiałem się twojej propozycyi — odparł Jan Kort — i myślę, że jeżeli napotkamy strumień, dążący do Ubangi, najlepiej zrobimy, idąc jego brzegiem. Na te słowa pozostała jedna tylko odpowiedź: — W drogę... wykrzyknął Maks Huber. — W drogę!.. powtórzyli jego towarzysze. W istocie, projekt ten zgadzał się z pragnieniem Maksa: zapuścić się w ten olbrzymi las, nie przebywany jeszcze dotąd, a może nie do przebycia... Może nakoniec spotka tam te nadzwyczajności, o których od trzech miesięcy wciąż marzył.